


At The Last

by pippinmctaggart



Series: Words [7]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Plans For The Future, leaving New Zealand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-28
Updated: 2004-11-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/pseuds/pippinmctaggart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I requested people's favourite words, and I wrote bitty little fics. There is a collection of ten, and the fics are all completely unrelated. This was hard, but <i>fun</i>.</p><p><i><b>Erstwhile</b></i> for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://elvinborn.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://elvinborn.livejournal.com/"></a><b>elvinborn</b>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	At The Last

**Author's Note:**

> I requested people's favourite words, and I wrote bitty little fics. There is a collection of ten, and the fics are all completely unrelated. This was hard, but _fun_.
> 
>  _ **Erstwhile**_ for [](http://elvinborn.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://elvinborn.livejournal.com/)**elvinborn**.

Billy pulled the zipper on the sleeping bags a little higher. "This was genius. Sheer fucking genius, my friend."

"I know. The scope of my magnificence is often underrated," Dom said comfortably. "Pass the thermos."

Billy passed the flask of hot sweet tea over. "How many do we have left?"

Dom checked in the rucksack beside him. "Four."

"That ought to do." Billy leaned against Dom as he drank deeply of the tea. "What time is it?"

Dom wiped his lips, checked the luminescent face of his watch. "Oddly enough, four. A few hours to go." He laid the thermos aside and twisted sideways to wrap both warmly-jumpered arms around Billy, then leaned his head on his shoulder.

"Unbelievable how many stars there are," Billy mused, looking up. "It's so...I'm going to miss seeing them. I'm lucky if I see ten stars, in Glasgow."

"Same in Manchester."

"Have you ever thought of staying?" Billy asked quietly. "Even just for a little while? Just to...I don't know. _Live_ here. Have a normal everyday existence here instead of this surreal circus we've been surrounded by?"

"No." Dom said equally quietly, but firmly. "This circus _is_ life here to me. I don't want to change that, I want to remember it like this, I want to keep my memories as clear as those stars up there. If I lived here once everything else had moved on--it would muddy it all up too much. Know what I mean?"

Billy put an arm around him and laid back, taking Dom with him. They burrowed further into the sleeping bags and blankets, twining together for warmth and comfort. "I suppose," he said finally. "I guess I'm just tired of having to start a brand-new life yet again. I've been doing it since I was a kid, and it's wearying, Dom."

"I know, Bills," he murmured, kissing Billy's temple. "But it's not a brand-new life, not quite. You'll be taking large pieces of this life with you, to build on. Like me."

"Like you," Billy smiled. "That sounds good. A month in Manchester, then you'll join me, right?"

"Right."

"You sure you're willing to move to Glasgow with me?"

"I'm sure," he chuckled.

"So my erstwhile castmate will be my roommate."

Dom grinned. "Your erstwhile castmate will be your _bed_ mate." He propped himself up to see Billy's eyes glitter in the distant, barely-there light of the coming dawn, and leaned in to kiss him deeply, confirmingly, tongue sweeping all doubts away and replacing them with slickwetheat and soft moans.

Within moments blankets rippled and heaved as frantic fingers fumbled at buttons and zippers and pants were kicked down to the bottom of the sleeping bags and moist heat filled the enclosed air as they gasped and kissed and thrust against each other with sharp needing wanting words until a throaty laugh and a loud cry split the night.

"Beautiful, innit?" Dom asked softly, his fingers playing with Billy's hair as he watched the sunrise. "How lucky are we that our last sunrise here is so effing perfect?"

"Lucky," Billy whispered, eyes never leaving Dom.


End file.
